PowerPuff GirlRowdyRuff Boy?
by BoomerBoy
Summary: The Rowdy ruff Boys were always known in Townsville for being cruel and brutal and ruff and the Power Puff girls were known for their kindness lovingness and they were born enemies but can they turn out to be friends? R&R rated M for Language and violance
1. the beggining

Ok PP, IM MAKIN A NEW STORY ONLY BASED ON THE PPG AND RRB CUZ I KNOW I KINDA WENT CRAZY ON THE NEW CHARACTERZ…… SOOO YEAH PLZ REVIEW CUZ ITS GONNA BE MY FIRST STORY IN "STORY FORMAT" INSTEAD OF LIKE A MOVIE SCRIPT SOOO YEAH LEMMI KNOW WHAT U THINK SOO IMA SHUT UP NOW SOOO ENJOY!!!

The Rowdy ruff Boys were always known in Townsville for being cruel and brutal and ruff and the Power Puff girls were known for their kindness lovingness and they were born enemies but can they turn out to be friends they just might I mean hey they are all teens live in the same town and about the same personalities sooo why cant they? The reason is the girls were built to do good and the boys are built to destroy now we find ourselves going through their lives to find the million dollar question Power Puff girl + Rowdy Ruff Boy = ? Lets find out….

"Ok so dudes im freaking bored as hell" said Brick

"Well bro if you went and got me a soda you'll have something to do" said Boomer

"Hell no your lazy ass can do that on its own"

"But mah lazy ass needs help"

"screw you man"

Just then Butch enters the confines of the boys arguing with Mojo

" Listen Butch you cant just rob a store you have to rob it the right way" Said Mojo

"Yeah well I had it until you took out your freaking gun and shot the guy!" Snapped Butch back

" So your questioning my teachings?"

"Hell the fuck yeah I am"

Boomer and Brick turned around and see the fight going on but get bored and they drag Butch out of the house so that the three dudes can talk

" Man you have to chill bro" Said Brick

" yeah man you guys fight to much" added Boomer

" Yeah well that monkey don't know shit" said Butch

"its igght man lets head around town to see whets gewwwd in da hood"

The Rowdy Ruff Boys hover down to the ground Boomer taking his Skate Board since he never went any where without it as they were walking they start talking about girls and stuff until they stop by Mr. Coopers pie shop they sit and order the usual one huge chocolate whipped pie with extra whip cream and fudge

"Hey Brick Boomer Butch what can I get ya today?" Said Mr. Cooper

"Hey Coops give us the usual" Replied Brick

" Ok give me a minute"

"Take your time ol pal"

Mr. Cooper leaves and goes to the back and the Boys start talking

"If dad or err dads ever find out we paid for pie well we would die" Said Boomer

"Yeah if him or Mojo ever found out shit….they would be TIGHT" said Butch

"Don't sweat it man we are badass aint no one gonna find out shit" Said Brick

" OK YOUR PIE IS READY" Said Mr. Cooper

" OH YEAH BRING IN DA PIE" Said Boomer happily pumping his fists in the air

"ok its 10.75" Said Mr. Cooper

"Anything for the pie man" said Brick as he hands the money

"Ok drinks on me today" said Mr. Cooper

"WOOOOOOO" said the RRB in union

The Rowdy Ruff Boys were eating happily but little did they know they were being spied by four people and those four were HIM and the Power Puff Girls

"Hmmmm that's strange" Said Blossom

"what is?" said Bubbles

"Yeah all they are doing is eating pie" said Buttercup

"yes but Brick PAIED for it instead of knocking Mr. Coopers teeth in then they all laugh about it in his face"

"hmmm that may be true"

"Lets go" said a disgusted Blossom

Bubbles and Buttercup shrugged then fallowed the pink one into the city the Boys finished their meal and waved good bye to Mr. Cooper and went back at Mojos who was Bitching on to where were they

" WHERE were you little brats I was looking all over" said Mojo furiously

"ptth yeah right my ass" said Boomer

As Mojo kept nagging and Bitching Butches Anger grew and grew until it had no where else to go but his fists

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AL READY IM TIERD OF LISTINING OF UR UGLY ASS TALKING AND YELLING AT MY FACE NO ONE GIVES TWO SHITS OR A FLYING FUCK ABOUT WHAT YOUR GONNA SAY" Said Butch and after that he unleashes his anger out by punching Mojo in the face so hard that he fly's through the wall

The Rowdy Ruff boys run away and since its Sunday they cant go to their dorm in school and hey HIM never let them stay up at his home soo they just chilled at the park

"whoa man you have to chill out" said Brick

"yeah…….BUT did you guys see Mojos Face when Butch was yelling at him?!?!?!? MAN that was gold" Said Boomer

"Yeah well I need some alone time meet here in three hours" Said Butch as he leaves to another section of Townsville park

"well Cya Boomer ima go see if there are any babes around" Said Brick

Boomer looked around and Skated to the Outdoor Skate Park located at the center of Townsville Park. Boomer was their and the people there weren't that good or maybe it was just that he was mad good but they were still cool and he saw some of his friends from school there

" AYE YO BOOOOOOOOMERRRRRRR" said one of his friends called Ammo , Ammo had Black hair shaped like Boomers but wore a yellow hat usually with baggy pants and a white shirt he had Brown eyes

" OH MY GOD THE BOOMINATOR" said a Boy named Jack , Jack has a bowl hair cut but he was still cool he had on a hoodie on that says PIMPIN on the back he had skinny jeans and electric green eyes

" So Boomer finally showed up eh" Said a boy they call Brawlica since no one knows his real name , Brawlica is usually shirtless with baggy pants he only wheres tank tops sometimes, he has a buzz cut and gray eyes

" WHAT UP DOGS" said Boomer

" nothing man so whats up?" said jack

" nuttin man chillin" said Boomer

"igght man teach these noobs how to skate" said Ammo

" AYE YO BOOMINATOR LETS GO" yelled Brawlica

They went to skate but no one knew boomer was being watched my a girl in the trees high above Bubbles was admiring him until the branch broke and she fell with a scream

" you guys here that?" asked Ammo

"ill check it out" said Boomer who thought it was a minion of HIM

Boomer peeked out and saw a pigtailed blond girl cleaning her dress and she turned to see Boomer She let out a little yelp then ran Boomer yelled

"HEY WAIT UP"

She continued to run but Boomer Jumped on his board and went fasted he grabbed her then picked her up Bridal style and saw Bubbles

"Bubbles?!?!?!"

" I uhhh was uhh umm uhh he he"

" ahhh so I see I have a stalker"

" I WASENT STALKING you I was…….."

" ohh well I don't really care… wanna skate?"

"I don't know how…."

" aww common lets go" they go back to the park where Boomer gets questioned by his friends

" Who's the chick?" said Ammo

" Bubbles man ima teach her how to skate" replied Boomer

" igght" said Jack

Bubbles gets on the board and once on Boomer pushes her down a ramp she gains speed then she gets the hang of it a little then she goes of a ramp up then down and back to her starting point

"wow that was fun" said Bubbles

"see its easy" said Boomer

They leave the park and go onto a tree and chat for a while after they gaze into each others eyes then they kiss a nice soft warm yummy kiss until Bubbles realizes she is kissing the enemy and stops in smacks him silly then zips away as fast as she can Boomer has a what the fuck type face on

"what I do????" said Boomer

Brick was in the park walking around eating a hot dog when he sees a hot girl in a pink tight shirt and mini skirt with long red hair with a bow on top he thought he had to make a move until she turned and he saw it was Blossom she gave him a look before she flew off to a monster by the harbor and Brick he wanted that back so he kinda fallowed her he hid on a building she was alone the shark monster looked tough and she was having a rough time he tried to punch it but every time she went close it tried to bite her and when she shot her eye beam the shark monster clenched its teeth and then its teeth deflected it back so she had to find another way so she thought about it but didn't see the incoming tail whip and it knocked her out to the floor the Monster was about to get her until Brick came to the rescue shooting his fire breath burning the Monster alive and making fish sticks for every person in Townsville after that he took Blossom to the building he was on to see if she was OK a few minuets later she woke up shocked

" BRICK"

"hey babe hope ur ok"he said while nursing her arm witch ad a big gash from the fall

"you saved me?"

"I guess…surprised?"

"well yeah I mean don't you hate me?"

"yeah well you see this?.....it never happened" he fixed her wound then zipped off

Brick thought to himself"im smooth I know she likes the shady types" as he flew away

Now Butch went back to Mr. Coopers to get a root beer and Noticed Buttercups head on the counter

"Hey Butter but shitty day huh?"

" Shut up Butch you're the last person id want to see"

"Aww common now no need to be harsh like that"

"yeas there is since……like you care.."

"I care if some thing making you miserable…..and its not me???? Then hey I have to out match it so yeah I care.."

" UR SUCH A JERK"

"I know"

"UGH" she leaves the place and slams door

"wow some one got temper problems"

Three hours pass and the Boys meet by the fence Boomer feeling good Brick okish and Butch like nuttin

" OH YEAH BABY WHAT UP BROS" says Boomer

"Nuttin man chilled" said Brick

"ate more pie……." Said Butch

"well guys I guess we camping today …here" says Boomer as he tosses them a sleeping bag

"GOOD SHIT thinking ahead bro" said Brick

" I was wondering where we going" mentioned Butch

They slept there until school starts the next day buuut im not going that far SOOO YEAH THAT'S THE FIRST CHAP HOPE YOU LIKE IT IF NOT GO TO HELL LOL JK I DEDICATE THIS CHAP TO MAH DUDE BOBBY CONTINUE YOUR STORIES MAN THEY ARE KICKASS SOOO R&R PPL PLZ THE COUNT EACH REVIEW SAVES ME FROM SAYING PLZ REVIW SO FUCKIN REVIEW


	2. school

OK PPL NOW DIS IS MY NEW CHAP I DEDICATE THIS CHAP TO MY FIRST REVIEWRS YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND YOU FREKIN ROCK SOO YEAH IMA SHUT UP NOW SOOO ON WITH THE CHAP

The fallowing morning the Rowdy Ruff Boys were sleeping in their bags Brick was sleeping with his hat pulled over his face Butch was laying on his back with some drool coming from his mouth and Boomer was snoring until Brick woke up.

"huh what time is it" said Brick as he checked his phone for the time.

His phone read 10:00 three hours late for school

"OH SNAP" Yelled Brick.

"HUH what wuzzat?" Said Boomer just waking up

"God dam its early" Said Butch as he started stretching

"early?? Bro we are three hours late" said Brick

"exactly: said Butch

"What ever man lets stop by Mr. Coopers for some breakfast and by the way tonight we sleep in a hotel or something there was a freaking rock that kept bothering me…." Said Brick scratching his back.

"word and why did we listen to Boomer??" said Butch pointing to Boomer who is up and trying to touch a fly.

They zip off after agreeing to never listen to Boomer again and to go eat some pie. After they ate breakfast it was about 10:35 when they entered their third period class …and yeah Miss Keane Sill teaches …….haters

"Ok so class what is (2x / 3y) multiplied by (-10034y to the 8th power)" said miss Keane to a dead looking class

Just then the Rowdy Ruff Boys entered the class and the hole class turned lively the dudes giving high fives to them and the girls being flirty until Miss Keane called them to her desk.

'BOYS to my desk……..NOW" said Miss Keane as the Boys dragged their feet to her desk

"Whats up teach" said Brick

"Yeah what gives?" said Butch

" I DIDENT DO IT" said Boomer raising his hands

"why are you three hours late for school?" said miss Keane

"how do you know we were three hours late?" asked brick with a tired and confused expression

"easy you guys look like you were building Buildings and plus Boomer yelled I DIDDENT DO IT for no reason………."

Brick and Butch look at Boomer and Boomer givers like a what I do? Type face and shrugs then turns on his heels and rushes to his desk to sit and not pay attention but to wait for fifth period where things might get interesting. After Butch and Brick give a bull shit excuse to Miss Keane they return to their desks by Boomer.

"ugh man we have to listen to this shit why cant we just leave class….. and-" Brick was about to finish his lecture until the Bell rings to go to the next period

" wow that was good" said Butch

"Well peace out dudes I got English" said Boomer

" I GOT GYM BABY" said a exited Butch

"hehe I got science" said Brick

They all said bye to each other and left to their classes. Butch ran to his Gym class since today they are playing his sport….football. Now Butch got his pads and got ready as the QB until the coach called him

"Butch lemme see you here for a sec" said the coach

"what up coach" said Butch jogging to where he was

"Try not to go crazy when playing…..don't throw it to hard or stiff arm the crap out of the line backer..in other words give them a chance" said the coach

" ……are you shitting me?????? Going crazy is me but fine ill try" said Butch as he ran back to the field and did the play and got sacked for the first time in his life

"atta boy" said the coach

Brick was in science class with Blossom who sat right in front of him he always stared at the back of her neck and he day dreamed while the teacher Miss Hazel yelled out his name hundreds of times.

"Brick….Brick…..BRICK" yelled a now pissed Miss Hazel

"huh?" said a confused Brick

The class looked at Brick as if he was a total retard or something he just slouched in his chair and put his hat over his face and cursed out everyone mocking him at the moment.

While Miss Hazel writing about the atom and how its made and what causes a nuclear explosion and all that all the students especially Blossom were writing furiously trying to keep up with the teacher as if their lives depended on it. Brick thought of making a move on Blossom he thought of doing it sly he was about to until the bell rang. They all got out of their seats and headed for the door when Blossom stopped him.

"Hey Brick" said Blossom hugging her books

"Sup Bloss" said Brick

"listen I want some answers"

"about what me and my bros aint commit any crimes for a while" said Brick confused

"true but why did you help me?" said a confused Blossom

"hey I said that didn't happen" responded Brick with a smirk on his face

"ok I know you will tell me sooner or later…..I have to go to class Cya" said Blossom walking away

Brick thought about telling her he thought she might accept him as a friend if he did but he didn't have the guts…yet. Boomer was rushing to his fifth period class Art he had it with Bubbles and they were partners that's why he loved that class. He made it in class with 2.35 seconds to spare.

"good for you to join us Boomer" said the Art teacher

Boomer nodded then shyly walked over to Bubbles wow did he like Bubbles he felt like kissing her right there and now but he knew he couldn't even since their last kiss he felt weird as if it were a dream she looked at him as if he was another classmate not the enemy not the guy she kissed on Sunday in a tree but a regular classmate and Boomer liked that he diddent want to be known as "the bad guy".

"hey Boomer" said Bubbles

"he he w-wuzzup Bubbles"

"oh nothing same ol says we can draw whatever today" said a happy Bubbles

"I didn't hear that" said Boomer confused

"that's probably because you were staring at me" said Bubbles blushing slightly

Boomer felt stupid and yelled at himself

"I WAS STARING AT HER?!?!? OH shit she must think im a drooling idiot right now …….aghhh damit just stay calm man chill just like doing a varial of a ramp chill keep your cool" Said Boomer to himself then came back to reality Bubbles was already sketching a picture on the large Painting board thingy (I don't know whats it called so don't hate)

"wat'cha drawing Bubbles?" said Boomer sheepishly

"you will see its just something I wanted to draw it came to mind" she said still focused

"just tell me what to paint" said Boomer picking up a brush

That's how they did it Boomer Painted she drew together the picture was always beautiful after about 20 minutes they were done it was a picture of a cat napping next to a dog it looked nice and the teacher said it was the best work of art he has seen in years so he framed it and hung it at a wall of other nice looking pictures. Boomer felt happy having their picture on the wall it made him feel special so while the rest of the class were busy at work Boomer and Bubbles just chatted there on some chairs.

"So Boomer it looks nice you out did yourself" said Bubbles talking about the picture

"Nah you're the one that drew it I just painted it im taking way to much credit" said Boomer

"oh fine whatever" said Bubbles kind of turning away

"So Bubbles uhh the other day uhhh whats up??" said Boomer kind of sheepish

"what do you mean?" said Bubbles concerned

" I mean why were you looking at me from up in that tree" said Boomer

"Oh uhhh well" Bubbles thought quickly "People told me you skate good so I wanted to see"

"Ok so then why the kiss?" Said Boomer And he saw Bubbles blushing and man did he like that

"well uhh mmmmmm" She was thinking until the bell rang

"WHOOPS have to go bye" Said Bubbles racing for the door

Boomer was thinking to himself that he has to get her on a date get to know her better and with that he thought that he should take her out to the movies or something so he left school feeling good. The Rowdy Ruff Boys Met in front of the school as usual.

"oh man TODAY WAS AWSOME" said Boomer pumping his fists in the air

"Hell yeah man" agreeing Brick

"I fucking got sacked for the first time in history" said Butch feeling shitty

Boomer and Brick stopped dead in their tracks with a surprised expression then they looked at each other then back to Butch then Again faced each other then they Burst into laughter Boomer fell to the floor and Brick covered his face to a near by tree and they laughed.

"ITS NOT THAT FUNNY" yelled Butch

"HAHAHA yeah it is HAHAHA" Said Brick

"HAHAH dude lets leaver Sir gets Sacked a lot alone " said Boomer jokingly while giving Brick a brotherly punch to the shoulder

"shut up bro" Said Butch dragging his feet

As the Boys walk to a hotel to stay in the girls are now at the confines of their homes Blossom was reading a book Buttercup was in laying in the living room watching TV flipping through channels and Bubbles seemed worried. Blossom notices and goes to comfort her sister.

"hey Bubbles whats wrong?" said Blossom concerned

"Nothing and Blossom….do you think the Boys are good now?" asked Bubbles sheepishly

"hmm I don't know myself they are behaving in society and in school and plus-never mind" said Blossom about to mention her little thing with Brick

"Ok well as long as they are good…" said Bubbles

"why do you care anyway" said Buttercup butting into their conversation "its not like you fucked one of them"

Bubbles gasps in fright and puts her hands over her mouth Buttercups and Blossoms eyes open wide as if saying WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!?!? And the Professor came in from his lab.

"what is this I hear about fucking??" said the professor

"Nothing professor" said Blossom nice and lovingly

"ok I have work to do" said the professor as he went back into his lab

Once he left Buttercup and Blossom were all on Bubbles.

"WHAT DID YOU DO" said Buttercup

"I diddent do anything!" said Bubbles

"THEN WHY SO SUSPICIOUS??" asked Blossom

"I CANT ASK?!?!" asked Bubbles

Blossom and Buttercup calmed down a little still eyeing her though Bubbles dident feel comfortable so she went into her room and she found a note on her bed saying…

Hey Bubbles I want to know stuff because from where we left of im confused I don't feel right leaving it the way it was so I want to meet lets say about 10:00 tomorrow at the park by the lake? Maybe see a movie well Cya later …Boomer

…Bubbles thought about it for a minuet she sees that Boomer wants to talk so he is interested he likes her she sees it and she feels better but she doesn't know if she wants to go he might just want her in bed and not like that so she decides to go and get to know him better before anything but she is going to have to keep it secret if any of her sisters knew she would be in a heap of trouble.

THAT'S THE END OF THIS CHAP R&R


	3. getting the act togerther

OK NOW ITS MY THIRD CHAPTER I DEDICATE THIS TO …………… SO YEAH WOOO CHAP THREE R&R PLZ

It was 10:00 and Boomer was at the park by the lake looking at his reflection thinking if shes ever gonna come he glances at his clock it reads 10:10. he lays down on the grass and curses himself out for thinking that a girl like Bubbles would go out with him and for the first time in his life he dident bring his board just for her. He got up to leave until he herd a voice saying "HEY WAIT UP!" he turned to find Bubbles running towards him they hugged for a few seconds then they let go quickly since they probably thought someone was watching.

"so uhhh Bubbles" said Boomer

"yeah Boomer" responded Bubbles

"sooo wanna talk it over after a movie" Responded Boomer with a smile

"YAAAY A MOVIE" said Bubbles Jumping for joy

They held hands and walked out of the park and to the city where they went to the movies and into the movies they started picking out movies Boomer knew not to go all guyish and pick the most bloody hardcore movie out so she picked a romance comedy they sat in the theater and she leaned her head on his shoulder they ate popcorn while the movie played and after a few minutes Boomer put his arm around her she snuggled up againsed him and he liked it and after a good hour and 10 minutes the boy and girl on the screen had their big kiss and so did some of the other kids in the theater Bubbles and Boomer only looked at each other then she turned away from him so he just continued to watch. After the movie they decided to walk around.

"thanks Boomer it really was a nice movie" Said Bubbles shyly

"no prob it was fun and hey we spent some time together" Said Boomer scratching the back of his head then thought about finally asking her to be his Girl friend so he gathered the courage he had (witch wasn't much) and said it…

"Hey Bubbles?" Said Boomer

"Yes Boomer?" Said Bubbles

"Uhh would you be my Girl Friend?" He said red of embarrassment

Bubbles Looked at him surprised and shocked she just looked at him tearing up with her hand covering her mouth.

"will you?" asked Boomer again giving her a small present

She took the small gift looked at it then back at Boomer and she said "I cant Boomer" and she ran away crying Boomer Just looked at her running then cursed himself then walked away trying to hold back the tears of being rejected.

Boomer came to the hotel at 12:00 that day and slammed the door and saw Brick and Butch were still awake playing Nazi Zombies on the Xbox360 They were up to level 32 and they were scraping

"OH YEAH BABY INSTA-KILL- aye yo Boomer where have you been man???" said Brick still focused on the game

"I had a rough night man got rejected" said Boomer getting a bottle of Root beer and popping it open

"oh shit bro time" said Butch pausing the game and went to help Boomer

"What happened man??"said Brick

"nuttin man she just dident want me…."said Boomer sadly

"who was it bro?" said Butch

"it was….ahhh it don't matter now" said Boomer relising if he said Bubbles he would of gotten a lecture from Brick

"wow Sorry man dident know….wanna join our game?" asked Brick pointing to the TV screen

"sure to get my head out" said Boomer as he sat down with them

With Bubbles things were no grater Buttercup was listening to music Blossom was chatting on AIM and the Professor was gone for the night once Bubbles walked in she was questioned buy Blossom

"hey Bubbles where were you?" asked Blossom looking up from the laptop

"oh no where just saw a flick and then I….I…." she started tearing up again and she ran into her room

"what I do?" said a confused Blossom as she went back to her laptop

Bubbles was in her room crying on her bed then she looked at the small gift and she threw it at a wall she started crying again for a minuets or two then she picked up the gift and opened it. It was the most beautiful thing it was a necklace with light sapphires and in gold it spelled out Bubbles and the latch to put it on was custom made to spell out B&B she cried at the sight of it she put it back in the little box and she placed it by the lamp in her room and she fell asleep. That night Boomer came to her window just to see her for a few muinets then he left without a trace.

Five days later Bubbles woke up to the smell of bacon with eggs and pancakes, she looked at the tiny box before she left the room. she sat on the table and ate while thinking about Boomer and if he realy likes her so since its Saturday she decides to go stroll around the park with her friends from school. At the park they meet up by the fountain

"Hey Girl don't you answer your texts???" said a girl named Kylee she has brown hair and hazel eyes shes preppy and sassy sometimes

"yeah like where have you like been" said a girl named Britney she had blondish white hair and she was those extreamly preppy girls she had blue green eyes

"we have been trying to reach you all morning!!" said a girl named Claudia she had brown eyes and brownish red hair

"sorry I had stuff to do" responded Bubbles

"You better have so lets go lets like totally check out the cute boys around" said Kylee looking at bubbles then pointing to the skatepark

Mean while Boomer was at the hotel feeling shitty drinking rootbeer wathing football no where near the park Ammo tried to make Boomer come but failed so Boomer sit there until Brick smaked him silly

"DUDE GET UP"said Brick while smacking Boomer across the face

"REPORTING FOR DUTY SIR" Said Boomer getting up in the blink of an eye soluting

"snap out of it" Said Brick smacking Boomer again

"HUH what oh hey Brick…" said Boomer

"dude u got rejected right so SHUT THE FUCK UP AND TRY AGAIN MAN" said Brick

"UR RIGHT" said Boomer

"NO SHIT I AM" Said Brick smacking Boomer again

Boomer grabbed his board and ran outside and in a few muinets he was in the park where he was greeted by his friends Jack, Ammo and Brawlica

"IT'S THE BOOMINATOR" said jack loudly and pretend punching Boomer

"thought u weren't gonna show" said Ammo giving him a pound

"well ya know I came for a reson" said Boomer

"well at least ur here man" said Brawlica

"yeah man" said Boomer turning to the trees to see if Bubbles is there

"yeah well LETS PARTY"said Jack kicking off his board and claping his hands above his head

They started Skating Boomer shredding the half pipe Jack doing all sorts of grinds Brawlica doing crazy jumps and Ammo going crazy on the combos after a while Boomer sat down to take a rest as him and his friends were talking Boomer eyed around to see if anyone was around and then all of a sudden some one tackled Boomer from behind and they fell into the half pipe fighting and rolling until Boomer came ontop of the stanger fist in the air to find Butch who was smirking

"heheh you put up a fight Blondie" said Butch

"what the fuck?" said Boomer getting up

"bro why aren't you finding that bitch"

"cuz dude she aint here"

"AND?!?!?! LOOK FOR HER" said Butch

Boomer got starteld and took a step back

"Yeah Brick told me to do that for 10 bucks sooo yeah peace"said Butch running off

Boomer Returned to his friends ammo asked "WHO THE FUCK WAS THAT??"

"Mah bro dude" said Boomer

"igght" said Brawlica

They started walking until Brawlica had to leave after that they spotted some girls walking Jack went up to one then put his hands over her eyes she turned and then Jack went up to Boomer and Ammo to introduce his new girl Kylee….Boomer saw Bubbles but acted as if he dident notice. After a good muinet or two of walking Boomer left with Ammo to Ammos House they waved bye to the girls and at the bus ride they started talking about Bubbles.

"You stwo would be grate together" said Ammo nudging Boomer

"Dude shes hawt but she rejected me"said Boomer

"oh snap you tried?" said Ammo interested as they got off the bus and started walking to Ammos house

"YEAH man she rejected me"

"well try again dude she has a awesome ass and some big boobs and the cutest face and man if I were you I would" he said that while opening the door and finding Ammos Sister on the couch with some dude…..u know so Ammo got freaked out and Pulled a pistol from his pant pocket and was about to shoot the guy but Boomer Pulled him away to put the gun away the guy was in panic so Ammo threw the gun to Boomer and went up to the guy and Punched him in the face the guy fell to the floor got his cloths and left quickly and Ammos sister left to her room

"wow dude I see why they call you Ammo" said Boomer as he gave Ammos gun back

"it's ironic aint it?"said Ammo as he tossed a game controller to Boomer they sat on the floor Playing Nazi Zombies until Ammos Sister Barged in.

"WHAT THE FUCK COULDENT YOU HAVE KNOCKED?" she said

"FUCK YOU WOMAN ITS MY FUCKIN HOUSE AND THAT FUCKIN PANSY SHOULDN'T BE HERE" Said Ammo standing

"AYE dude and dudett my hand is bi-sexual ill fuckin knock you both out" said Boomer jokeingly

"SHUT UP AND SIT YOUR ASS DOWN" said Ammo and his sister

"Jeez" said Boomer sitting back down while they argued

Back at the hotel Brick had nothing to do Butch was off at a strip club 100% so he sat down being lazy he orderd some pizza then went on his laptop signed on to AIM and got a message from a user he diddent know

Blossomxx3: Brick we need to talk now

RedPimpDaddy16: Bloss???? OH SHIZ XD ok where we meet?

Blossomxx3 : in front of the school hurry

She signed off after that and so did he. He washed up and left he had to look good since he liked her so he put a hoodie on to hide himself a little. At the school Brick was about 5 muinets late

"sup Blossy" said Brick

"where have you been?!?!?!" asked a annoyed Blossom

" well you know getting ready" he said

"what ever" said Blossom

"and by the way how did you get my screen name you little stalker?" said Brick taking off his hoodie revealing himself making Blossom slightly blush

"I NEEDED IT OK??? Ugh ok lets get straight to the point" said Blossom

"witch is??" said Brick now regretting he had come

" are you and your brothers still evil" she said

" why?"

"well you saved me no resent killing or robberys sooo yeah I want to bring you guys to the good side"

"FUCK no im about to rip some ones head off just to show we still bad ass"

"look Brick cant you just tell me why you saved me" said Blossom sweetly workin the eye lashes and hugging Bricks arm and looking all cute and innocent

"I said that dident happen" said Brick blushing alittle

"pretty please tell me" she said as she kissed him sweetly and smoothly

Brick was smacked silly by that one and gave in

Because Blossom" he started "ya know….I like you" he said to a now surprised Blossom

"oh well uhh I have to go BYE" said Blossom as she hurried away

Brick stood there still dazed by her kiss and when she was out of sight he let all his happiness out

"YEAH BABY I AM THE RED PIMP DADDY"

At home Blossom shut the door as fast as she could went up in her room threw her bag to the floor and sat on her bed thinking about Brick and wondering if he realy liked her.


	4. Problemz

Igght PPL IGGHT THIS IS DA FOURTH CHAPPNOW THX 2 ALL MAH REVIEWZ UR DA FREKING BEST AND FOR THOSE who dident review……you better start and idc if you don't have a account you can still review ya know….SO YH IMA SHUT UP NOW FOURTH CHAP WOO

Butch was flying around after he gave Boomer his freaking message so he started thinking on what to do he thought about going to the strip club but he knew Brick would look for him there so he diddent want to so he now knew what to do …..annoy the shit out of Buttercup. He secretly liked her the way she got mad and the fact that she isent so girly and preppy and is actually into videogames. So he started searching and found her going inside Mr. Coopers pie shop and hey annoy the girl he likes plus pie??? What more did he need. He entered ordered the usual and sat across from Buttercup.

"HEEEY Butterbut how's life??" said Butch smirking

"shut up Butch and get out of here" responded Buttercup coldly

"why?"

"cuz I said so"

"why did you say so?"

" cuz I fuckin could"

"why"

"UR A FUCKIN ANNOYING BASTERD YOU KNOW THAT???" said Buttercup shouting and getting in his face

"yeah I know" said Butch with a shit eating smile leaning back on his chair

"HERE IS-A DA PIE" said Mr. Cooper giving them their pies

Butch picked his up still leaning on the chair Buttercup looked at her pie than at Butch and just before Butch was about to take his first bite BAM he gets a face full of pie from Buttercup and Butch falls back on his chair.

"hehe I wonder how the fuck you will ever get a girl" said Buttercup mockingly

Butch was insulted at this and mummers "oh Buttercup you will see…."

Back at the Hotel Brick was in a good mood Boomer in a Okish mood and Butch feeling crappy. Boomer and Butch sat beside the boom Box and Boomer pushed a button and a hardcore rock song came up Butch Looked at Boomer with a "what the fuck" face and pushed a Button until a Rap song came on. Boomer annoyed went back to his Rock then Butch to his rap and it kept going until the ever so happy Brick said

"HEY BROS WATS CRACKA LACKIN"

"this fuck tart wont let me listen to mah song" said Butch

"go to hell all hole" said Boomer not relising what he just said

"ummm ok? ANNY WAY lets all go chill man get this sorrow out of our systems man you know go with the flow" said Brick

"you mean be hippies?" asked Butch?

"no way in smoking pot" said Boomer

"whatever man" said Brick as they left to walk around and make fun of stuff they see

While the RRB are fuckin around the PPG is together at the mall Blossom is sort of nervous about Brick and all and Bubbles just feels guilty and Buttercup is in the best mood she has ever been since pie smacking Butch.

"sooo I say we go to the food court after this" said Buttercup trying on new shoes

"im not really that hungry" said Blossom " how bout you Bubbs wanna go to the food court?"

" I don't really care" said Bubbles "I could eat but im not like dying for it"

"okkkay im taking that as a yes!" said Buttercup satisfied

"sooo witch skirt" said Blossom holding up two pink skirts

" ohh I like the one with the ribbon" said Bubbles

" the one with the small skull heads looks cool" said Buttercup

"ill just take this one" said Blossom holding a completely different skirt then the both

"what ever" said Buttercup shrugging

The girls went downstairs to the food court and started talking about with enemy they hate the most and it was a funny conversation.

" I freaking hate the ameba boys" said Buttercup " they are waaaay to easy to beat"

"well I think Fuzzy lumpkins is the worst" said Blossom " he is such a self-richest redneck" laughed Blossom

"well I think Princess is the worst" said Bubbles " shes totally going on my nerves and trys to copy my pigtails" said Bubbles crossing her arms

They had a silence after that then Bubbles thought out loud

"Boomer is kinda cute tell you the truth" said Bubbles

"Brick is kinda shady" said Blossom trying to hide her blush

"Butch just gets on mah fucking nerves" said Buttercup shoving her hands into her pockets and slouching in her chair

"yeah and guess what Brick actually-" Blossom started to talk about their little thing until her phone rang. She picked it up and it was the Mayor saying that the Rowdy Ruff Boys are robbing stores and stuff.

At the crime scene the Rowdy Ruff Boys just blasted a wall into a burger joint Brick did the orders on the register with Boomer right next to him Butch was clearing the store.

"HEY GIRL" said Brick to a red headed girl working the register "uhh gimmi ten burgers for each of mah bros including me on the house"

The girl just stood there in fright until Brick said with his eyes glowing red "got it?" he said in a devilish voice and she nodded her head

Brick left Boomer was still there and he looked at the girl tearing up and said " well go on….move it Wendy"

The girl left and Boomer sat with his bros and a few seconds later the Power Puff Girls came.

"HEY GUYS GO FIGHT OME ONE WITH UR OWN POWERS" said Blossom yelling at them

"AWWW man we just ordered Burgers" said Boomer pointing back

"HA I don't give a flying rats ass common ive wanted to punch Butch all day…" said Buttercup cracking her knuckles

"IGGHT you better put up a fight" said Butch

Bubbles just stood there looking at Boomer to see if he was going to attack but he just sat there chilling not really caring of whats happening while Buttercup and Butch were fighting and Brick and Blossom were just blocking each others attacks while talking.

Bubbles sat across of Boomer and looked at him he looked at her back and he noticed she was wearing the necklace he gave her. He gave her a look and she said in almost a whisper "im sorry for not accepting you before Boomer" . He stood up then she did after him and they had a big hug. Boomer whispered in her ear " its ok Bubbles we all make mistakes and hey I promise never to commit any more crimes"

She looked at his when he said that then she smiled then kissed him sweetly and smoothly and at that moment it was as if time froze Every one stared at them Buttercup and Butch stopped fighting Brick and Blossom stopped and stared so did the register girl just stopped. Once the kiss ended Brick walked up to Boomer ever so calmly then in the blink of an eye smacked him.

"dude ur a Ruff shes a Puff……fight not KISS you DUM ASS DO SOMETHING RIGHT" Said Brick

"FUCK YOU MAN I LIKE HER OK??" Yelled Boomer Back then he just ran up to Brick and shoved him hard while Boomer ran off and Butch watched with a " WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED" face on. Later that day Blossom Questioned Bubbles.

"Bubbles what the fuck was that?" said Blossom so calmly while pacing around Bubble's room

"uhh it was a ummm kiss?" said Bubbles unsure of herself

"what else have you done with him?" said Blossom concerned

"what do you mean?" said Bubbles

"you fuck him?" said Buttercup

"NO" said Bubbles

"thank god" said Blossom relived

"but you were still with the enemy" said Buttercup

"HE ISENT BAD he promised me he wont be evil" said Bubbles

" YEAH RIGHT" said Buttercup

"ITS TRUE" said Bubbles

Bubbles slammed the door and a few seconds later she came back in since it was her room and kicked Blossom and Buttercup out before slamming the door again. she laid on her bed eagle spread just thinking about what would happen in school tomorrow…would her sisters or Boomers Brothers snitch on them? She was just thinking.

The next day was Monday….everyone hates Mondays But for some for some Blossom and Buttercup ignored Bubbles more than usual so she left to school early. She diddent see Boomer in the halls but she saw Brick and Butch and she tried to keep a low profile until fifth period she knew he would skip everything else but that class and lunch of course. She was thinking about all this in English until the teacher Miss.B told her to get up

"BUBBLES WAKE UP" said Miss B

" huh? Oh sorry" said Bubbles embarrassed a little after the class ended a boy walked up to her in the halls while she was going to art and he dragged her into a circle of him and his friends.

"hey girl why don't you strip down for me and my friends here?" he said while getting a little to close to her.

"uhh no I have to get to class" she said trying to get away

"aww common" the boy said as he pushed her to the ground

"AYE YO FUCK TART" said a unknown voice as the boy turned around he got a sucker punched square in the face and standing there was Boomer

"HEY kid you just punched the wrong guy" said the Boy as he started swinging

Boomer dodged all of his attacks then he landed another punch to the Boys stomach then he kneed him in the face. One of the boy's friends came with a switch blade Boomer got his shirt ripped once or twice before grabbing the kid with the blades hand and making him stab himself a little. The rest of the Boys ran off And Boomer picked up Bubbles Bridal style and carried her to art class. At the door he put her down. Once they walked in Bubbles got the sketch pad while Boomer set up the isle and they worked in silence until Boomer broke the ice….

"so uhh Bubbles wussup" he said unsure of himself scratching the back of his head

"what do you mean wussup u saw what happened" she said sternly

"yeah……"

"anyway thanks for helping me back there"

"no prob they were messing wit my girl"

"your girl huh?"said Bubbles twirling her hair with her finger and blushing a little

"aww shit that was out loud?.....fuck my life"

"hahaha yeah it was"

"so anyway Bubbles why don't you come to my dorm sometimes and we can chill you know?"

"sure thing Boomer (bell rings) oh well ill Cya later" said Bubbles getting her backpack

"ok peace out….ill call you" said Boomer shyly

Bubbles waves and leaves the room Boomer takes his stuff and decides to cut his other classes and just go to his and Ammos dorm. Boomer went in and surprisingly found Ammo playing Left 4 Dead 2

"hey dude what the freak are you doing here?" said Boomer

"OHH SUP MAN mah sis kicked me out sooo here I am" said Ammo

"dead ass HAHAHA wow at least I got a roomie" said Boomer giving Ammo a high five

"YEAH MAN LETS KILL SOME ZOMBIES" said Ammo tossing Boomer his remote

Brick and Butch just finished their classes and head for their dorm

"MAN dude…err Brick yo today was fucking gay" Said Butch mad

"yeah why?" said Brick opening the door

"I don't know it just did" said Butch jumping on his bed

"what ever man ima get some munchies" said Brick leaving

"get some freaking root beer" Said Butch calling out as he left

Once the door was shut Brick raced through the hallways trying to head for the front door to get in time to talk to Blossom a little bit he got her just in time once she was about to leave but before he can go to her a boy comes out of no were and Brick dives into some bushes the last second and he listens to their conversation.

"HEY BLOSSOM WAIT UP" said a boy

"oh HI Rodney whats up?"

"oh I was going to ask you to the upcoming dance" said Rodney shyly

"I dident hear about the dance" said Blossom

"yeah I herd some teachers talking about it"

"oh ok ill see Cya Rodney"

Brick felt like shit inside he thought about getting Blossom to go with him but that Rodney kid was in his way he was thinking about pulverizing him for a second but instead thought to win her and he was going to talk to Boomer about it since he knew Butch would just call him a sissy then say "MAN UP BITCH"so Boomer was cool with it also once he got them all dates in a club that they snuck into. So Brick wanted to really wanted Blossom to like him to he broke to a run to find Boomer Brick knocked on Boomer's Dorn Boomer Ammo opened it and inside Brick saw a lot of girls all of then hot perfect tens Boomer was in the kitchen and came out with some soda and once he saw Brick he dropped the soda and hugged him and said.

"DUUUDDDE u came to party awesome bro"

"what?" Brick checks his phone and sees the text Boomer sent him

"oh anyway we need to talk" said Brick

"what about?" said Boomer chugging a root beer

"chicks" said Brick dragging Boomer to his room where people were playing 7muinets in the closet.

"alrighty every one out " said Boomer

Every one left then Brick spilled the beans

"DUDE PICK THAT UP MAN DON'T DIRY MY FLOOR" said Boomer (HAHAH funny aint I?)

"oh SORRY diddent see that…anyway dude we need to talk" said Brick

"igght shoot"

"Dude you know the Power Puff Girls right?"

"no Brick…..I actually don't who are they…..hmm are they our enemies by any chance??" said Boomer sarcastically

"shut up any way dude I like Blossom" said Brick

"really?" said Boomer

"yeah man like I wanna fu-"

"OK TO MUCH INFO"

"sorry"

"ok so im not alone I like Bubbles"

"ok sooo you can help me?"

"with what?"

"you know make me noticeable"

"but dident you like save her from a monster or something?"

"yeah but…HEY HOW DO YOU KNOW??"

"dude I was on the other building with some chicks" said Boomer Bragging

"ok anyway you nosey little basted ima try to get her go to the dance with me"

"what dance"

"oh some dude said it while he was talking to Blossom…I over heard" said Brick looking unsure

"lemmi guess you were going to confess you love to her until some dude comes out of nowhere and ruins it and you are forced to jump in some bushes?" said Boomer acting like he has done it hundreds of times"

"YEAH MAN what a buzz kill"

"ok you got some choices to win her"

"what are they?"

"easy 1 sing a live song to her I can play drums if you want and butch shreds the guitar so your set on that one ummm 2 you can be really nice"

"yeah that nice thing…..not happening"

"ok and lastly you just beat the living shit out of the dude and get him out of the picture"

" I like that idea"

"yeah but there's a down fall.."

"witch is?"

"if she likes the guy that you beat up she will hate you more and love him more"

"not takeing that risk sooo what song we playing?"

"hehe ull see"

After their little chat the party was over and Ammo was sleeping it was 5:23 so Brick thanked Boomer and left the next day at first period Boomer and Ammo went to their first class

"wow man I fell good" said Ammo stretching in the hallway

"yeah what for?" Said Boomer wondering

"dude I got lied"

"OH SHIT dead ass? Who"

"Britney Bro"

"OH SNAP THAT'S MY SON" said Boomer giving Ammo a noggie

"HAHA watch in class bro"

They enter their class and once they sit Britney walks over sits on Ammos lap and they start making out

"oh snap he wasent lying" said Boomer

OK PEOPLE I KNOW I TOOK MAD LONG BUUUT IVE BEEN HAVING SOME GIRL PROBLEMS XD (JK) SO YEAH I HAD STUFF TO DO SO ILL TRY TO POST FASTER NOW IGGGGGHT SO PCE


	5. shits happens

IGGHT PPL I DEDICATE THIS TO MY TWO BROS SELVER AND BOBBY AND TO MY GF LEXIE (miss u) IGGHT ANYWAY FUCK MY SOCIAL LIFE LOL READ DA CHAP

Ammo and Boomer just left their first period class and where talking in the halls

"OHHHH MYYYY FUUUCKKKKKIIIING GOOOOD" said Boomer really loud

"YOU AND BRITNEY MAN since when?" Said Boomer nudging Ammo with his elbow

"since you told me bout you and Bubbles" Said Ammo

"dead ass?"

"yeah I thought we could double date or whatever "

"yeah right you just want me to be your wingman"

"YEAH like I really need one"

"igght man I have to go to my next class peace" said Boomer as he and Ammo did their handshake

"Cya" said Ammo as he walked away"

Boomer went to his second class with Brawlica they had chemistry together Boomer walked in and took his seat and put his head on his desk until Brawlica came and unexpectedly pushed Boomer who almost fell out of his seat.

"wake up punk" said Brawlica patting Boomers back

"im up bitch" said Boomer jokingly

"….who you calling a bitch? You better shut the fuck up before you get smacked the fuck up" said Brawlica making hand gestures of smacking Boomer

"what ever man shut up and listen" said Boomer paying attention to the teacher

"OK CLASS today we are going to fuse chemicals to make-"

Boomer dazed out and put his head down he dident want to listen after a few minuets of

sleep Brawlica woke him up

"wake up bro common she said it counts as a test" said Brawlica making Boomer work

"fiiine" said Boomer lazily

Boomer looked at what Brawlica was doing he was carefully putting small drops of a green liquid on a purple liquid Boomer went to work putting random chemicals together not caring of the out come Brawlica gave him a brief look then tackled Boomer to the ground and the chemical liquids exploded within a few seconds.

"ok fuck this im awake and dude…..I wanna make things go BOOM again" said Boomer laughing

"go fuck yourself" said Brawlica getting up then helping Boomer the class looked at them until Brawlica said real loud "WHAT???" and puffed out his chest and then the bell rang.

"ill Cya later man" said Boomer as they did their handshake

"igght bro keep baggin" said Brawlica, Boomer gave him a what the fuck face as he left

Brick was chillin at his dorm cutting well since it was fifth he had science with Blossom and hey he was about to go up and spill his guts but Butch was gonna make fun of him and stuff so he had a idea

(Bricks P.O.V)

OK tell you the truth I was freaking nervous I wanted to go to class but it would seem weird coming mad late people would cut my ass and hey the teacher would interrogate my ass more then the police would. FUCK im trapped ill just bag her at the dance….and maybe once I get her ill beat up that Rodney kid. I got up and I was about to go the vending machine until Boomer came in unexpectedly eating a chocolate bar.

"want some?" said Boomer

"No man" I said as he asked where was I heading I told him half the story then he helped a little and said to act cool and swift but gentle to her at the same time….I think that made no since what so ever but hey he's Boomer ill just lay for a while.

(Normal P.O.V)

"DUUDE why don't you just go"asked Boomer

"cuz I don't wanna" said Brick throwing a pillow at him

Boomer caught it and said" well bro that Rodney kid might bag her before you do then…."

Brick stood up in a spit second " FUCK MAN UR RIGHT IMA WHOOP IS ASS"

Brick rushes to the door but Boomer kicked it close before Brick can go through

"DUDE" said Brick

"CHILL MAN " said Boomer getting Brick in a master lock to try to get him calm

"get off me im good…faggot" said Brick as Boomer let go he fell on his bed

"dude take it easy I was rather thinking pranking him would be good enough…I mean he is mad annoying at lunch" said Boomer with a devilish smile

"I see where ur going" said Brick giving a high five to Boomer

They plotted their revenge right there….

Butch was playing football instead of going to class

"BUUUTCH" yelled the coach

"yeah coach?" said Butch

"hey kid where you learn to throw that far?" asked coach

"uhh I got guns" said Butch kissing his biceps

"u flirting with a coach?"

"WHAT HELL NO"

"good go back to the field"

"igght"

"by the way Butch you coming to Fridays game… we are faceing the lions "

"hell yeah I wanna own them"

"good"

Bubbles and her friends just got out of school and Bubbles and Boomer have a date today to the park and probably the Movies she and Britney were talking.

"so like math was like so like boring" said Britney

"yeah I mean why do I care what the area of the shaded region is?" said Bubbles

"I KNOW" said Britney

"yeah so where you headed" said Bubbles

"oh ima go somewhere Cya"

"ok BYEEE" said Bubbles

Bubbles walked about two blocks once she got a text from a privet person saying "im a monkey" she thought about it until two hands came from a tree and dragged her up she kicked and yelled until she saw it was Boomer laughing.

"its not funny" she said tempted to smack him

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA sorry it kinda was" said Boomer still laughing they both jumped off the tree and started walking

"you know we still are going out tonight" said Bubbles sweetly

"yeah hell yeah wouldn't miss it for the world" said Boomer

"ok ill Cya at nine" and she kissed him sweetly

"ok ill Cya" and he returned her kiss

Bubbles walked away and Boomer pumped his fits in the air.

"oh yeah I got a date with a girl named Bubbles a hot little Bubbles" said Boomer singing to himself while doing a stupid dance as he walked home to get ready for his date with Bubbles,

Bubbles skipped home and was greeted by the Professor who asked her how was school and all that bullshit parents ask.

"today was good professor" said Bubbles

"that's great any plans?" asked the professor

"yea dinner and maybe go to central park for a late night walk…that's all" said Bubbles

"ok well me and your sisters wont be home I guess we all have plans ill Cya later Bubbles" and the professor left with that.

Bubbles sat on the kitchen counter texting Boomer and her friends

Bubbles to Boomer: HEYYY BOOMIE =D

Then she texted Britney and Kylee the same thing

Bubbles to Kylee and Britney : HEYY GIRL WATS UP??

She received a text from Boomer saying he cant talk now

Boomer to Bubbles: SUUUP BUBBZ cant talk doing shit with Ammo ill C u tonight though

And she got a text from Kylee saying shes at the park chilling not doing much. And Britney was with her Boyfriend

Bubbles was bored until Buttercup came inside the house yelling that afterschool math sucks.

"OK MATH IS OFFICALY DUMB" said Buttercup throwing her books and all on the floor and collapsing on the couch.

"aww common it cant be that bad" said Blossom coming in after her"

"A jet goes 1,000 miles in a hour with something amount of gas how much gas is needed for a 10 hour trip." Said Buttercup reciting a question

"AM I ON THE FRAKING PLANE NO SO I DON'T GIVE A SHIT AND I COULD FREAKIN FLY…SOOOO YEAH IM ECO FRIENDLY" said Buttercup

"ugh you stink at math" said Blossom giving up

"no math is just gay"

"whatever I have to go anyway"

"where to?" said Bubbles

"nowhere just you know…." She rushed out the door

"ohhhh pinky is late" said Buttercup opening a can of soda then chugging it

Bubbles glanced at her watch it read 7:30 and nothing to do so she joined Buttercup in watching TV and she thought about what Boomer was doing.

Boomer was chillin at a bench with Brawlica and jack eating some hot fries until he saw his watch that read 8:30 Boomer rushed he gave the rest of his fries to jack and ran to his dorm he went inside grabbed a can of root beer chugged it. it was 8:40 so he hurried he needed a good shirt and pants so he went to his room only to see Ammo and Britney having sex right on his bed.

"OH FUCKING SHIT" said Boomer/

"OH WHAT THE FUCK DUDE CANT YOU KNOCK" said Ammo covering himself and Britney

"WELL CANT YOU FUCKING HAVE SEX IN YOUR ROOM???" said Boomer really pissed off.

"yeah well I diddent wanna ruin my bed annnd yeah sorry" said Ammo

"whatever I have to go man on a date" said Boomer digging in his closet getting some cloths he had 10 minuets left

"oh your going out with Bubbles?" said Britney butting in their conversation

"YES NOW can I get ready in peace?....by the way dude Ammo u got cologne on you?"

"yeah man in my room on the counter"

"igght" Boomer rushed took a shower really fast cologne himself and ran off

Boomer dashed to Bubbles house when he was there he was ten minuets late he cursed himself and knocked on the door.

Bubbles opened the door with a stern look but god damn was she looking hot.

"ok look I go home and Ammo….you know he ..had sex on my bed so I had to you know had to get ready while people are naked in my room so yeah" said Boomer but Bubbles still looked mad.

"I brought you flowers" said Boomer as he held them out

"YAY" said Bubbles as she took them and hugged him

"you forgive me?"

"of course I do Boomie"

"cuz you see I feel real bad and you know I –" Boomer was cut off because Bubbles kissed him and they started making out at the door and they went inside boomer kicking the door closed they were still at it Boomer made her lay on the couch still making out and she said

"wait Boomer…. I don't think im ready"

That totally turned him off

"aww serious? Aww ok whatever we still got dinner right?"

"sure Boomie lets go"

They walk away to the restaurant and order meanwhile Blossom is in central park looking for some one she is being spied on from someone in the tree tops the figure drops down and puts a hood on and hugges Blossom from the back she turns to see Brick smiling

"where have you been Brick" said Blossom

"you know getting stuff.." said Brick

"like?"

"soda for starters" said brick as he opens his backpack and pulls out two soda cans Blossom spies a recess cup and snags it from him he dident seem to mind and they walked off into the woods mean while Butch was bored as fuckin hell so he decided to go and look at shit in Townsville square and he couldn't believe what he saw…Buttercup was chilling by some gas station with her head on the counter and some soda in her hands so he walked up and said

"shitty day huh?"

"yeah…real shitty"

"wheres ur sisters?"

"with your Broz"

"oh snap how do you know?

"I was just spying on them"

"hahaha SLICK"

"haha yeah it was great"

"you should of fucked with them a bit"

"yeah I should of"

"that would have been bad ass"

"you got a sick little mind there…..and I like it"

"wow I came on the right day"

"this doesn't mean ill pulverize you later"

"whatever Butterbut"

" shut up Butch" said Buttercup as they walked off

Mean while Boomers dinner with bubbles is going great he ordered a steak and she ordered chicken parmesan. The Dinner was great they talked about stuff going around town and school and about each others siblings. After the dinner Boomer walked with Bubbles in centrel Park as they walked Boomer was eyeing the trees she asked him whats wrong and he told her that she will see in time. After a few muinets they climbed a tree and there engraved in the bark of the tree was a heart and inside it said Bubbs+Boomer she relised it was the spot where they first kissed so she kissed him right there.

After Boomers date he rushed home to Brick where he was about to prank the shit out of Rodney. Boomer and Brick were dressed in black ninja like cloths and before the mission Boomer asked Brick

"dude you sure u wanna do this?"

"yeah man no sweat"

"but you know what if he gets tight"

"so what man this dude he gets picked on by the chess team"

Boomer laughed at that one so he was about to unleash his masterpiece this is how it went Brick was behind the vending machine and wile studying him they noticed he always buys something before he enters his dorm so brick would push the machine making Rodney step back trip on a roller skate then fall into a bucket with Boomer will kick down the stairs and on each flight there is 1. Mud 2. fudge with caramel and last and it's a classic feathers so that he looks like a total dumbass once he bursts out the front door.

(Boomers P.O.V)

Oh Yeah Baby its all coming to plan and that Rodney kid is coming and hes walking to the machine annd BOOM Brick hit him hard he sliped as planed and fell into the bucket nows my que BOOM I kicked the bucket hard and me and Brick went to see him yelling like the girl he is haha him yelling like a loser cracks me up annnd wait for it…….BINGO he just flew out the front door and HAHAHA I would love to see his face HAHAHA I gave Brick a high five who was crying on the floor of how funny it was and hey Rodney really did tick me off soo I dident feel that bad

(Normal P.O.V)

Boomer and Brick ran into Bricks dorm laughing

"HAHAHA good shit bro HAHA" said Brick

"HAHAHA no prob man I needed a good laugh HAHAHA"

They laughed and laughed


End file.
